Realm Academy
by Amutoness
Summary: Sequel to The Lonely Demon. Everybody reunites at Realm Academy after two years. Friends, as well as foes must battle and fight in order to be on the top of the school list. New problems stir up, as well as Easter. Will Amu survive it all? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again! The sequel to The Lonely Demon has finally arrived! Thanks to your very slow author-.- Sorry I couldn't write this sooner but I've been writing mehh other story and for some reason, I really think I'm screwing up these days…. Oh, well. Here's the first chappy to Realm Academy!**

**Amu:Well, it's 'bout time, ya know?**

**Emily-chan:Gomen-.-'**

**Ikuto:Finally more Amuto scenes!**

**Amu:0.o SHADDUP! I won't like you that fast! Or will I?**

**Emily-chan:Well that depends on mehh mood^^**

**Ikuto:Did I ever tell you how nice and smooth your hair is?**

**Emily-chan:-.- Yes, everytime I said Amuto scenes depend on mehh mood.**

**Amu:Let's just hurry up! You're making everybody wait!**

**Emily-chan:Fine, fine.**

**Ikuto:We do not own Shugo Chara in any way!**

**Chapter 1: Seeing Old Friends…..and Foes**

**Amu's POV**

I smiled at the enormous academy but stopped when a few people passed by.

"This school is so cool!"

"I know! I've always wanted to go!"

They looked at me, expecting me to something about the school too.

I slung my luggage carelessly and said, "Hmph, just another boring school. Nothing special like always."

At first the girls were silent, just staring at me. I suddenly felt the urge to yell, "I'm kidding! I love this school too!" But of course I kept it in, what would they think if they saw Hinamori Amu doing that?

"Cool and Spicy!" They screamed in unison with sparkly eyes.

I sighed and kept my slow pace to the school steps, ignoring those girls.

Right now I'm 15 years old. Yup, no longer a twelve year old. I've been training in a secret camp for two whole years. And let me tell you, it was the worst two years of my life. Training each day twenty four seven! But at least I'm much stronger now. I really feel like kicking some demon newbie ass right now.

My pink hair is now just below my shoulders. I decided to chop it off, but I still wear my red X-mark clip everyday, of course. I haven't seen Rima for two years, or heard from her either. I didn't tell her about the letter because, well, I don't really know. Maybe because I didn't want to say bye?

And Ikuto, well, I guess I'll never see that bastard anymore. Not that I want to, anyways. I did sorta….miss him though. I couldn't shake off the scene when he told me he was "interested" in me out of my head. Oh, well. New me, new start! Time to go check out my dorm.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"Hmm…turn right then stop at….," Amu was walking with her eyes glued to a paper with directions to her dorm.

Amu stopped walking and faced a door. "Dorm 407."

Amu crumbled the paper in her fist and turned the door knob. Before fully opening the door, she heard a girl's voice talking.

Amu walked in to see her roommate and room. She widened her eyes.

"Amu?" The familiar blonde's voice asked Amu.

"Utau?" Amu asked her, eyes still wide.

"Oh my god." Utau widened her amethyst eyes. She dropped her cell onto the bed she was sitting on.

"You're my new roomie?!" They yelled in unison.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

Amu closed her eyes and felt the wind of the red sakuras wrill around her. After having a chat with Utau, Amu decided to take a walk.

She couldn't believe Utau and Kukai were boyfriend and girlfriend now. Amu had been too embarrassed to ask Utau about Ikuto, though. So instead, Utau went on and on about her relationship with Kukai. That was the worst ten minutes of this campus so far.

Amu passed by many other students, that whispered when they passed her. Words such as "cool" and "spicy" could be heard from all the whispering.

She sighed, now that she was in hell, Amu had to keep up her Cool n Spicy act up.

Walking to an empty part of the campus, Amu sat down on a bench. She could get easily attacked from competitive demons or vampires anytime. So no matter what, Amu always had to keep a close eye on everything.

Hearing a tree's leaves move, Amu quickly found the nearest twig and shot it at the moving leaves. Of course if a normal person threw that twig, it probably wouldn't hurt. But since Amu threw it 1000 miles per hour, it was probably going to leave a mark.

"GYAHH!" A voice screamed out. "Who threw that?!"

"Show yourself!" Amu commanded, even though the suspect didn't really sound threatening.

"Amu-chii?" A voice asked. "Is that you?"

A girl with orange pigtails jumped out of the tree.

"Yaya?!" Amu thought she would never see that perky little girl again. "I-I mean what's up?" She knew she had to keep up her Cool N' Spicy character up.

"You enrolled into Realm Academy too?" Amu tried to keep her cool.

"Mhm!" Yaya announced proudly. "And Kairi also got in!"

"It's kind of obvious he would get in if you did." Amu said in the Cool n' Spicy tone.

"You're right, Amu-chii!" Yaya grinned. "So….Did Amu-chii get a partner yet?"

"Yeah, right." Amu said. "I'd rather die than have one. Plus, I don't even need a partner."

"I wish I could be as brave as Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaimed. "But Yaya needs to find her dorm room keys first!"

"You already lost them?" Amu asked.

"Yeah..I guess Yaya gets too excited sometimes. That's why Yaya was in the tree looking for her keys!" She smiled again. "Anyhoo, I'll meet up with you maybe in class ok, Amu-chii?"

"Ok.." Amu said but Yaya had already sped off in search for her keys.

"Looks like Utau's here, Kukai's here, Kairi's here, and Yaya's here." Amu said.

"Looks like Amu-chan has many friends now." A voice made Amu lose her Cool n' Spicy act as she turned around quickly with her mouth opened in a perfect O.

"It can't be…" Amu slowly murmured to herself while turning.

"Hinamori Amu." A girl with blond hair that had curled in the end. In her hair, she had clipped a barrette that was light purple on the outside and dark purple coloring a flower shape in the center. She had blue eyes that matched the color of her short blue dress with a color and a puffy end. "I knew my little schoolmate would be welcomed to this school as well."

Amu tried to keep up her Cool n' Spicy act. "And I see you're still a little _second_-ranked vampire, Lulu de Morserf."

Lulu glared while turning a little red. "Shut up! At least I didn't kill _my_ parents!"

That crossed the line for Amu. She glared deeply at Lulu. "Oh yeah? Well who was there for you when you almost got killed? Who was there for you when your parents died? Who was being tricked into being your friend just so you could steal the Humpty Lock?!"

Lulu was almost taken aback. _Almost._ "Well-"

"All you wanted was power." Amu kept going. "And even with your schemes you're still not the first-ranked."

Lulu kept glaring at her ex-best friend. "Well, that's going to change! I will be the top student at this academy!"

Amu sneered. "What? Is this all for your precious grandmother?"

Lulu widened her eyes. Then she looked at the ground with her face down. "My grandma died."

Amu still didn't show her a soft side. "Well what do you know?" Amu glared before turning around one last time. "Sometimes karma can be useful."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amu's POV**

Damn it, now Lulu's here. I mean, who else was there in this school?!

I sighed. Maybe I was a bit too harsh on Lulu. No, wait! She was the one who started it! But her grandmother was always important to her…

"Oh well.." I said. I couldn't think too deeply on this since the first day of school was going to be tomorrow.

"Shit!" A sweet voice shouted. Glass breaking could be heard. And a thump on the ground as well.

I wonder if I should go help her? Nahh…I am in a school full of competition anyways.

So I just kept walking, but then the girl's voice shouted, "Hey! Aren't you going to help me?! You can't just waltz right past someone in need you know?! I might hurt you!"

"Haha, you're funny." I said sarcastically.

"……Funny?" The girl's voice sounded appalled. "DO YOU EVEN KNOW THE MEANING OF FUNNY YOU BAKA?!"

I knew that from somewhere. I quickly spun towards the girl's direction. "R-Rima?!"

Rima widened her eyes and froze. Then she stopped looking like an idiot and kept her cool. "So I see that book I gave you didn't help at all."

"That's not how you greet somebody!"

"Ok, Ok. Guess it's been a while." Rima smiled at me. "I got excepted into this school because of my talent in making potions."

"Oh, so I guess you've been inventing more potions lately." I said. Rima didn't really look any more different than two years ago. She was still short and small with long, blonde curls.

"I wanted to tell you I got in, but you weren't anywhere to be found." Rima explained. "So I predicted you were training already."

"Well, you guessed right." I said, now bending down to help pick up the potion.

"You probably shouldn't touch it, it has deadly chemicals." Rima kept her hands protected around the liquid and out of my reach.

"Then why did you ask me to help pick it up a few minutes ago?" I asked.

"That was before I knew it was you." Rima can sure be a bit dangerous sometimes. It was a good thing I was friends with her.

"Anyways. I have to clean this up." Rima started taking out some kind of gloves. "Go explore more of the campus ."

"O-Ok." I said, hoping Rima wouldn't mess up on her cleaning.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"Damn, even Rima's here." Amu was now sitting on the edge of a fountain of blood. "And it seems the sun's about to set."

There weren't many people around now, since the moon was about to come up.

"The moon…" The moon had somehow brought Amu to think about Ikuto. Usually whenever she saw him it was always night time.

Amu wondered if Ikuto had enrolled.

"Ahh! Stop thinking about him already!" She yelled to herself.

"Hmm? Thinking about me again?" A playful voice that was too familiar had asked.

**Cliffy=3 My updates may become slower because I'm working on two stories now, so gomen. Did anybody notice that I like kept doing a pattern of mysterious people popping up and Amu being surprised? xD Haha…anyways hope you enjoyed the first chappy to theee sequel! Please review too^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I'm sososososososo freaking sorry for the veryveryveryvery late update. This story is still on hold after this chapter though. I'll be updating this whenever I'm not updating my other story. Really sorry guys! I've failed my fansTT^TT I really hope this chapter will make it up for everyone reading this! Enjoy the second chapter!**

**Amu:So now what?**

**Emily-chan:I said straight to the story! Stop talking already!**

**Amu:Oh, my bad! But shouldn't I at least say the-**

**Emily-chan:Aw, whatever! I'll say it! We do not own Shugo chara in any way!**

**Amu:So-**

**Emily-chan:I said to stop talking!**

**Amu:Fine, gosh….T.T**

**Chapter 2: First Day of School**

_Flashback……………_

_There weren't many people around now, since the moon was about to come up._

"_The moon…" The moon had somehow brought Amu to think about Ikuto. Usually whenever she saw him it was always night time._

_Amu wondered if Ikuto had enrolled. _

"_Ahh! Stop thinking about him already!" She yelled to herself._

"_Hmm? Thinking about me again?" A playful voice that was too familiar had asked._

_End of flashback…………._

"I-Ikuto?" Amu turned around as quickly as possible. Turning around so fast, Amu had managed to slip and was about to fall, but her blue haired knight had caught her, with his hand placed on her back.

"So you were thinking about me." Ikuto smirked at Amu's now red face.

"N-No! I wasn't!" Amu quickly stood straight, slapping his hand away.

"Mhmm…" He murmured leaning into Amu, running his eyes up and down her body.

"W-What?" Amu took a step back, growing conscious of his staring.

He leaned in one more step and buried his head into Amu's chest. "Still flat as ever…" He sighed.

Amu twitched. "YOU HENTAI!" She used both hands to push him away as hard as she could, resulting in Ikuto's back colliding with a cherry blossom tree. Breaking it. Fifteen feet from Amu.

But Ikuto was back in a flash, rubbing his sore back. "And also still as rough as ever. But…you got stronger."

Amu turned red but didn't say anything. "I think I know that already!"

"But," Amu said, regaining her normal face color back,"What about Easter?"

"What about Easter?" Ikuto asked with a bored look on his face.

"Don't you have to like, work for them or something?" Amu asked.

"What? Curious about me?" Ikuto smirked.

"N-No!" The red color had began to form on Amu's cheeks again. "I-I was just-"

"Well Easter isn't going to order me to do anything as long as I'm on school campus." Ikuto said with that bored tone again.

"Oh." Was all Amu said.

"Any other questions you want me to answer?" Ikuto asked with a playful look.

"Yeah, right!" Amu said crossing her arms. "It's late and I'm going to go shower for tomorrow."

"Can I join you?" Ikuto asked wrapping his arms around her.

BAM! Another cherry blossom tree broken.

"A-As if I'd let you bastard!" Amu shouted, losing her Cool n' Spicy character. And with that she flew to her dorm.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Stupid, Ikuto…." Amu grumbled, walking into her dorm room.

"Hm?" Utau lifted her head up to see Amu walking in. "Did you finally see Ikuto?"

Amu turned red after hearing his name aloud. "Yes, and that pervert hasn't changed at all."

"So when are you guys finally going to get together?" Utau was laying on her bed, reading a book.

"Never." Amu said before slamming her suitcase closed and heading to the shower rooms. "I'm going to go shower."

"They're a funny couple…" Utau mumbled to herself, flipping the page of her book lazily.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome, all newcomers to Realm Academy!" Amu's homeroom teacher said proudly.

Amu was seated in the corner back of the room. All the desks were stuck together for each row, and there were about four rows that went higher each row. It was like what a college room would look like. All the desks circled in, making a half circle, with the teacher sitting in the front.

"Now, the first few weeks of school test your ability. How well you fight will determine what class you're in. There can be many different ages in one class." The teacher explained. Amu knew she had to be at the highest level!

"There are four different levels. The first level is called Heart, the second level is Spade, and the third level is Clover. The fourth level, which is the most powerful of them all is called the Diamond level." The teacher explained. "I will be teaching the Heart level." She smiled at all the students.

**Amu's POV**

No wonder the teacher taught the Heart level…She's too nice.

I really hope that I'm gonna make it to the Diamond level! Well, who am I kidding, I am the top ranked demon! It would even be out of my character to not make it! I just hope I wouldn't get stuck with a bunch of amateurs.

I scanned through my class. Nobody looked too much of a competition. What I really need to do is scan through the older kids. There were actually people that were twenty on this campus!

"Oh my god, isn't that _the _top-ranked demon, Hinamori Amu?!" A guy whispered to another dude next to him.

"I think it is…I hope I won't ever have to face her!" The guy whispered back.

I twitched when no one was looking. Do those people even know I could hear them?

I turned to them slowly with bored eyes.

They almost fell out of the chairs. "U-Uhh…"

But then the teacher had called us all up to attend the opening ceremony for the school. I sighed, why did I always have to act like that around people? As I exited my classroom, I could spot Rima walking slowly out of another classroom. I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, Rima!" I called out across the hallway. Rima turned her head towards me to see who had called her and her mood brightened up when she saw it was me.

"Amu!" She called back with her soft and quiet tone. Rima walked towards me. Why doesn't she ever run….?

"So, how's your teacher?" I asked Rima. It looked as if Rima hadn't really grown much taller. Her hair was still long and curly though.

"She's not my permanent teacher, you know."

"Well, so far?" Rima was still picky with subjects as usual.

"She's strict and seems cold-hearted." Rima replied flatly. "She's also the teacher for the Diamond level students."

That sort of crept me out. Maybe she was actually nice or something….Wait, I might not even make it the level! Wait, I will make that level!

I shook my head from side to side. We sat down in the front, facing the stage, where the headmaster was standing.

**Normal POV**

The headmaster, surprisingly, was a woman. She had red hair that curled at the end with sharp glasses. She was wearing a black cape and it looked like she was a demon. She looked elegant and neat.

When all of the students sat down, she cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "Welcome to Realm Academy everyone! Here, we encourage you to fight with courage, and brace the unexpected. As a school, we shall shed our blood and tears together! This isn't just a school, students, this is a lesson in life! Anybody who's not ready for this leave now."

Everybody stayed silent. A few shivered. Amu rolled her eyes, headmasters always exaggerated like this.

"Well I see we have a lot of new students. I hope you're enjoying your stay here at Realm Academy." She tightened her lips. "Because you won't for long."

"Now let me introduce your teachers!" She smiled, signaling for the four teachers to come up.

"Hello, everybody!" It was the heart level teacher Amu had. "I will teach the Heart-leveled students! I hope you're prepared! You guys can call me Mrs. Ran!" Amu noticed her cheery expression was really the opposite of this whole school.

"Hey, everyone, call me Miki." A girl with short dark blue hair stood up. "I teach the Spade level class as you can see. Hope we can have a nice year!"

"Welcome students!" A teacher clad in a green dress spun to the front. "Call me Lady Suu, desu! I teach the Clover level! But don't be fooled, I'll train you until you can't train no more!" With that she gave a wink.

"What a weirdo…" Amu muttered. Rima chuckled a bit.

"I will not tolerate with useless strength. If you're in the Diamond level, you either defeat or be defeated. My class isn't fun and games. Being at the top is a privilege, and being in my class is one too." A woman peered through the crowds in boredom. "I go by Professor Dia."

Amu squinted her eyes. She sounded more like a joy-killer.

"Well now that the teachers are introduced, I'd like to also introduce some special guests we have this year!" The principal grinned at the crowd. "Joining us this year is the top-ranked black cat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

Amu suddenly searched for Ikuto. She saw him stand up from his seat across the room. She could see him sitting near a bunch of older kids.

He smirked, as if he was on top of the world.

"We also have a second-ranked vampire here! Lulu de Morserf!" Amu could see a proud grin on Lulu's face as she stood up. It was fake. That grin would've been real if Lulu was actually the first-ranked one. But she wasn't, and Amu was.

A lot of people gasped at how young she was to be the second-ranked. Amu roller her eyed, clearly most of these people were Heart ranked.

"And last but not least, we gladly welcome the top-ranked demon, Hinamori Amu!" The teacher exclaimed.

Amu put on her Cool n' Spicy act, as if it weren't a big deal. She stood up, right after giving Lulu a quick smirk.

"Wow, she's way too young to be top-ranked!" A girl exclaimed. Another few girls agreed in unison.

"Dude, she's HOT!" Amu glared at the perverts intensely.

"J-Just kidding…" They whimpered.

After all of the noise calmed down, Amu took her seat.

"Well, for the first week, your current classes well test your abilities, so get ready. After that you're permanent class for the year will be announced." The teacher explained. "You guys will be training and fighting each other throughout the year. We will have special events and festivals every month as well. At the end of the year, we will have a tournament to see who is the best of the school. Their name will go on a plague in the Royal Knights room."

The teacher then explained some rules and how the school works after that. Some rules were not to pick a fight with other people unless there was a teacher watching or don't kill somebody without a reason.

After about an hour, the teacher clapped her hands. "That's it for today, students! Back to your classes!"

Everybody got out of their seats and rushed back to their classes.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ok class. I'm very anxious to see how strong each of you are, so let's start right away!" Mrs. Ran said. She used her hand to swish ten giant sized hearts in the front of the class. "Who would like to volunteer first?"

Nobody raised their hands. "You!" She pointed at boy in the front.

"M-Me?"

"Yes, you. Come up here!" Mrs. Ran motioned him to come up.

He timidly walked up to the front.

"Try to burst one of these." The teacher instructed, taking out her clipboard.

"O-Ok…" He transformed into a fox. "Fang Shot!" He fired straight toward the heart with his fangs twice as long and strong.

The heart popped within and instant.

"Now do it to the rest of the hearts at once." The teacher said, still paying attention to the clipboard, writing some stuff down.

He relaxed a bit before getting ready to attack again. He pulled back an arm. "Wild Toss!" A big golden ball appeared in his hand, and he shot it at all of the hearts. Only one didn't pop.

"Very good!" Mrs. Ran gave him a smile. "You can take a seat now!"

"Anybody else want to try?" She made the hearts reappear again. Everybody stayed silent.

Amu stood up. "I'll do it."

Everybody was anxious to see the top-ranked demon in action. Amu prayed she wouldn't mess up. She went in front of one of the hearts.

"Try to pop one this time."

Amu grew out her wings. She held her finger up to the heart, a good few feet away from it. Everybody wondered what she would do next. Her finger blasted fire straight through the heart, popping it up instantly.

She closed her eyes, bringing her finger up to her mouth. "Blaze." And blew the fire off her finger.

"Incredible!" The class roared.

"I like your attitude. Let's try to challenge you up!" The teacher grinned happily, snapping her fingers. "Attack!"

The hearts came to life, floating towards Amu. Wow, she was really scared of giant floating hearts.

They came closer to her, and right when they were all around her, she flew up and looked down. Good, they were all gathered.

"Wing Barrage!" Amu yelled and every black feather shot down, piercing every heart like bullets. When they all disappeared, Amu could see a bunch of dents on the floor from her wings.

"M-My floor…" Mrs. Ran whimpered at her now ruined floor.

Amu tried to keep a straight face while flying back onto the ground and folding her wings back, but she couldn't help but have a silly grin on her face. Her performance was perfect, just what people expected of the top-ranked demon.

She carelessly walked back to her seat, as if it weren't a big deal.

People around the room were still gawking at her though. Everybody hoped they weren't going to verse her in their lifetime.

Amu flipped her hair, muttering, "Piece of cake…"

"COOL N' SPICY!" Everybody shouted in unison.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Did your teacher test you yet?" Amu asked Rima in the cafeteria. They were eating lunch now.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard. We had to shield ourselves from diamond shooting at us from every direction." Rima responded, taking a sip of iced tea. "I felt sorry for the people without wings."

"Really?"

"No, not really actually."

Amu chuckled at her friend. Rima never really gave out sympathy to anyone.

"So who were your first days?" Utau scooted into the table with Kukai by her side.

"Boring." Rima replied.

"Kukai and I were in the Clover class." Utau said, slurping up her ramen. "It never really got to my turn, but the people that went up had to smash a stone into pieces with one hit."

"My class had to go against giant hearts." Amu said, twitching a bit.

"That sounds fun." Kukai joked.

Amu rolled her eyes, even though she didn't really mean it. She ate the last of her raw sushi. "I have to get something from my dorm."

She got up and threw her plastic box of finished sushi away and headed toward her dorm.

On her way there, her mind started reeling back to Ikuto again. She hadn't seen him all day, except when he stood up in the auditorium.

She really had to stop thinking about him. Amu violently shook her head from side to side, hoping to forgot about Ikuto.

She was now stomping across the grass. "Stupid itchy grass…" Amu hated how the grass scratched against her legs.

She leaned against a tree for a second, waiting for the itchiness go away. She heard leaves suddenly rattle from above her. Amu looked up.

"Ikuto?" She saw him taking a nap on a tree.

He opened one eye. "Go away….stalker."

"S-Stalker?!" Amu grew red. She kicked the tree. A bit too hard. The tree started to sway from side to side.

Ikuto widened his eyes and jumped off the tree before it collapsed to the floor. He looked at Amu. "What the hell do you eat?"

Amu didn't exactly intend to knock the tree down. Maybe she did go a bit too far… "W-Well it was your fault for calling me a stalker!"

"So I don't get an apology?" Ikuto smirked, walking up to Amu.

She turned redder by every step he took. Amu turned away from his now close face. "Of course not, you b-baka!"

Ikuto pulled Amu into him so she could face him.

**Ikuto's POV**

It felt a lot better to hang around Amu without having the mission to kill her. For now, anyways.

Her face was so red it was almost hilarious. I didn't even know a person's face can get so red.

"W-What…?" Amu asked as I kept staring into her golden orbs.

She was always so cute looking when she stuttered and turned red. It's been years since I got to actually tease her this much. And I was loving every second of it.

Over the years I couldn't really kill her because she was training so I had to do a bunch of amateur missions. During those few years, I…well, I killed Gozen. When he wasn't watching. And those Easter idiots thought he died from some heart failure.

I guess it's because…my mind really changed about hating demons. I don't know why, but I don't really hate demons as much as I used to. I don't know why…I thought they were all heartless, killing humans. But I learned that not all of them were heartless. I don't kill as much demons as I used to, but I still hold the number one spot as top-ranked black cat.

And now that I got rid of Gozen, and Easter, I had my freedom. There wasn't really anything else I wanted. Actually, now that I think about it, there was still one thing I wanted…

"Amu…" I leaned into her face, smirking.

What I found weird was that Amu didn't move. Maybe she really was falling for me. It widened my smirk.

**Amu's POV**

Oh my god I have no idea why the hell my legs aren't moving. Move! I told you to move!

I blushed like crazy as Ikuto leaned closer and closer into my face. I felt as if my heart was going explode into pieces.

"Ikuto-kun!" A very high-pitched voice shrieked.

We both turned toward where the noise came from. A…girl? No wait…two girls..wait no, a mob of girls?!

They came running toward Ikuto. "Crap." He muttered before jumping away from tree to tree.

I stupidly stayed there, the crazy girls a few feet away from jabbing their shoes into my face. I suddenly realized I was going to get run over.

"Fu-" I was able murmur out before I got run over.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Normal POV**

"What happened to you?" Utau gasped as Amu entered in.

Her hair was in a mess and her clothes were torn and dusty. "Those crazy bitches…"

"Huh? You mean Ikuto's fan girls?" Utau asked Amu.

"He has fan girls?" Amu didn't know that.

"Of course!" Utau sighed in memory. "I remember when I was still one…"

"Me too." Amu muttered flatly.

"Ehehehe…" Utau chuckled, scratching her head. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Whatever…" Amu sighed, taking clothes out of her drawer. "I need to take a long bath…"

"Oh yeah, I have a date with Kukai today!" Utau shot up and looked at her phone for the time. "I'll see you later! We're having a race to see who'll get to the park first!"

Amu wondered how they got so lovey-dovey. It sort of crept her out. She went in the shower in their dorm room. It was a bit small, but big enough for one person.

She closed her eyes, letting the warm water run through her body.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"It's almost complete…" Rima squinted her eyes at the tiny test tube. She was trying to create a love potion. Professor Dia wanted to see one of her creations. So Rima decided on something simple like this.

"And time to test this…" Rima gave it to a girl parrot to drink. Rima placed a male bird inside. The girl parrot flew straight to him and started to flap her wings around in excitement. Rima grinned, taking the male parrot out. The female parrot suddenly went wild, trying to get near the male parrot.

"Shh…" Rima hushed the now loud bird. She placed the male parrot back in. "Hmm…It should last about a…week? Maybe a few days…"

Rima finished up her potion and packed one in a test tube for her teacher. She left to hurry and give it to Professor Dia.

**A few minutes later…**

"Rima? Are you in here?" Amu was back from her nice shower. She walked towards a bunch or glass cups with liquid inside.

"Well, I was kind of thirsty…" Amu drank everything in the cup. Which was actually a test tube. Full of love potion.

"Ah!" Amu slammed it back on the table. "That was refreshing! It tasted a little weird though…"

She decided to ignore it. And since Rima wasn't here, she should probably go now…

Amu quietly locked Rima's door back up, but then came face to face with someone.

"Ahh!" Amu yelped at the sudden person appearing in front of her.

"Did I scare you?" It was _him_.

"N-No! And you and your crazy fan girls ran my over!" Amu yelled at him.

Ikuto smirked. "What? Want me to give sympathy to my little Amu?"

"Sh-Shut up you-" Amu suddenly stopped talking. Her head whirled. She rocked back and forth for a few seconds before looking back at Ikuto. She felt really weird…

Ikuto raised an eyebrow. What was happening to Amu?

Suddenly she looked back up at Ikuto. With a ridiculous grin plastered across her face.

"Amu…are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

She didn't reply. Instead she jumped on him.

"I love Ikuto-koi!"

**Hoped you liked this chappy! I probably won't be updating for another long termxD Sorry, guys! Well yeah, please review!**


End file.
